


Healing

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Polyamory, mourning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she’d seen him at the funeral, all tense and wild-eyed, she’d thought how selfish it was of him to be such a slave to his passions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

When she’d seen him at the funeral, all tense and wild-eyed, she’d thought how selfish it was of him to be such a slave to his passions. He’d hugged her close and told her that he needed some time alone, and she’d almost slapped him. Instead, Katia had gone home and cried. It was worse than losing Loick – she hadn’t felt so alone then.

When she read Kalman’s recent note again, the bite of her months old anger had passed but the hurt still remained. He was due to arrive today, and she’d found herself watching from her library window instead of working on her own letters as she’d intended. She came downstairs before he was formally announced.

When she saw him, her first thought was that he’d aged. His black hair had more white and the lines creasing his face weren’t all marks of smiles and laughter, but he was still handsome despite the wear. He’d wrapped her in his arms, and told her he was sorry, and that they shouldn’t be alone. She’d cried with him, and told him he was a stupid romantic fool.

When they found themselves alone together that night, they made love, saying first with their bodies the words that would come in the days ahead. He was tender and gentle, strong arms and soft kisses on her face and neck and breasts, his hardness inside her comforting. He called out ‘Katia’ when he came, and she knew they could both still miss her, and still have each other, and that for now they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
